vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephyr (One Piece)
Summary "Black Arm" Zephyr, also known as Z', was the leader of the Neo Marines and the main antagonist of ''One Piece Film: Z. He was once a Marine admiral and instructor before his resignation. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Possibly 6-B | At least High 6-C Name: Zephyr, epithet "Black Arm", "Master Zephyr" (By Ain), "Z" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 74 Classification: Human, Former Admiral, Leader of the Neo Marines Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Body Control with Tekkai, Energy Projection and Explosion Manipulation with the Battle Smasher, Statistics Amplification with Soru and Tekkai, Master of Busōshoku Haki (Can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities and physical objects with it), Power Nullification (The Battle Smasher and the flintlock bullets are both embedded with Sea Prism Stone which negates the power of a Devil Fruit user), Air Manipulation (Can generate air pressure with his attacks and create cyclones to blow away enemies), Possibly Electricity Manipulation (Based on this), Resistance to Hot Temperatures (Unaffected by the heat generated from being inside an active volcano). Attack Potency: Possibly Country level (Was an Admiral before resignation. Stated to have contended with the likes of Whitebeard and Gol D. Roger) | At least Large Island level (Generates this amount of energy just by swinging his Battle Smasher). Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Should be faster than his old self) | Relativistic+ (Reacted to Borsalino's lasers at close range), higher with Soru Lifting Strength: Class T (Scaling from other characters in the series) Striking Strength: Possibly Country Class | At least Large Island Class Durability: Possibly Country level | At least Large Island level, higher with Tekkai. Stamina: High, but inhibited by old age Range: Extended melee range via the size of the Battle Smasher and of his body, tens of meters with his flintlock pistol, hundreds of meters with Battle Smasher Standard Equipment: Battle Smasher, Flintlock Pistol Intelligence: High (Trained many marines throughout his time) Weaknesses: Has a prosthetic arm, but this has been shown to not hinder him in battle, suffers breathing problems Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki standard people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Z is not one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect themselves from attacks, and if trained well, can be utilized to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be applied on weapons. Rokushiki: A special, superhuman martial arts style used primarily by members of Cipher Pol #9. It consists of six special techniques, Kami-e, Geppou, Rankyaku, Shigan, Soru, Tekkai. So far Zephyr has only displayed the use of Soru and Tekkai. *'Tekkai:' Zephyr hardens his muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. *'Soru:' By kicking the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye, Zephyr propels himself across short distances at enhanced speeds. Battle Smasher: The Battle Smasher is a gigantic mechanical arm with three-pronged fingers, big enough to hold a full-grown person, a Gatling gun design for the wrist and forearm on the outside portion, in which the inside is a giant cannon barrel, held together by large bolts at the wrist, which can generate and release powerful searing explosions. The arm is connected to Z's right arm from his elbow, and an additional artificial upper forearm connected to his shoulder, and held together by two mast rigging around his chest for further support. It can only be removed with a special key. Inside the gigantic hand, there is actually a relatively normal, mechanical prosthetic hand. The most unique aspect of this weapon is that it was embedded with Sea Stone Prism so Zephyr can effectively combat Devil Fruit users such as Logia-type users and negate their powers. *'Smash Buster': Zephyr fires a big bullet at point blank range, which causes a huge explosion. *'Smash Blaster': A long-ranged version of Smash Buster. *'Smash Tornado': Zephyr shoots on the ground, causing a big explosion of dust which sends the opponent flying into the air. He then shoots a rapid sequence of bullets similar to a Gatling gun at the airborne opponent. Key: Prime | Film Z Note: Zephyr is a Canon Character but the One Piece Film: Z is Noncanon and as such feats like Luffy defeating him can happen. Gallery Kisspng-one-piece-treasure-cruise-monkey-d-luffy-z-dracul-5b00172ba84e73.4130494215267325876894.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailors Category:Elders Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Teachers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users